On My Own
by Wolf Vantas
Summary: Zero ends up biting Yuki too much and too rough causing himself to force himself to stop bitting her. But what he figures out day by day he can't do this on his own.


Foot steeps stomped on the hard wooden floorboard. They echoed the dark room; the room also echoed loud moaning of pain of a boy. It was Zero Kiryu. He is suffering of transforming into a level E. It was painful for him, he was so thirsty for blood his throat was dry as a dessert and his neck had a stabbing pain. He shouts and moans in pain as he collapses onto the hard ground grabbing his neck as the symbol of the curse glowed red as well his eyes. A girl runs up to him and kneels in front of him, it was Yuki.

"Zero!" she shouted in a worried tone. Zero looks up at her slowly shaking in pain.

"Y-Yu-Yuki..." he called to her grabbing her shoulders tightly. She winces a bit at the grip.

"It's ok zero! I'm here! Please bite me you need it!" replied Yuki in a serious tone. Zero breathed heavily and shakily as he stares at her neck. "Please..." she whispered. Zero coughs loudly and stands up and pulls Yuki up with him and pushes her against a wall and bites her, the bite was rougher and deeper than his normal bites. Yuki winces and tenses but lets him bite. It has been quite long; Yuki's neck is in agony. She whispers "S-Stop...Zero...p-please...it...it hurts..." she struggles against Zero's body. "Z-Zero! S-stop!" she calls out to him louder. Zero doesn't reply. She shouts louder like a scream, "Zero! Stop! It hurts!" Zero covers her mouth. She muffles louder struggling. She manages to get his hand off her mouth, she screams. "ZEROOOO! ZEROOOOO!" Zero stops at her voice. He looks at her as the red eyes and neck turned normal.

"Y-Yuki..." he whispered as blood dropped on the ground. Zero stares at her then whispers again, "I'm sorry...I-I'm sorry..." he ran off. Yuki reaches out for him but collapses calling for Zero but he was already gone.

Meanwhile with Zero, he ran very fast across the dorms,

"She hates me! She hates me! It's all over now! She hates me that's all to it! She'll tell Kaname and he'll really injure me if not kill me!" shouted Zero.

Next day in class, Zero had his head on the desk with his hands on his hand with his fingers digging into his head deeply. People in the class stared at Zero in confusion.

"What's with Zero?..." asked a girl,

"He's probably stressed out and depressed knowing him...he is basically an emo with white hair, I wonder if he self harms himself?" replied a boy. A girl walks up to Zero and chuckles,

"Hey Zeeerrrroooo~ what's up~" she said sitting on his desk.

"Leave me alone..." whispered Zero.

"What was that?" asked the girl,

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Zero pushing her off the desk, she screams. A boy storms up to him in rage and grabs Zeros shirt collar in imitation,

"Leave her alone! She wanted to know if you were ok!" he shouted punching Zero in the face. He stands up and grabs a book and ditches it at the boys face. He runs out of the class room. Yuki jumps up and runs up to the boy,

"That was rude!" she shouted.

"You are standing up for him, he could of killed her!" shouted the boy as a reply.

"He is going through stress! Don't take it personal!" shouted Yuki,

"What is he a retarded kid that has a problem and is disabled? Knew it from the start" replied the boy,

"No he is fine! He's just having a hard time!" shouted Yuki and ran off.

Zero ran faster and faster then falls on his knees, he freaks out then runs to his room and locks the door.

When night falls, Zero's eyes started to glow red. He winces and screams in pain. He looks up the window and sees Hanabusa smirking.

"My my where's your little bait Yuki Cross? Did she finally tell you to stop?" Asked Hanabusa jumping in the room. "It's good you're finally leaving poor Yukis neck alone...you bloody leach..." Hanabusa said. Zero grabs his neck shouting in pain,

"Y-YOU CAN'T T-TA-TALK!" shouted Zero collapsing into a wall.

"At least I take blood tablets at the right timing..." replied Hanabusa. "Now she hates you...everyone does..." said Hanabusa teasing Zero. Zero pulls himself up wincing in pain."Ouch! You look in a lot of pain kiryu~"

"SHUT UP..." Zero shouted shakily.

"And if I don't?~" Replied Hanabusa. Zero stares at Hanabusa with his blood red eyes.

"I'll..."

"You'll?" Zero runs up to Hanabusa and upper kicks Hanabusa in the jaw. He throws him into a wall along with that and points his gun at his neck.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU BLOOD WILL SPLAT EVERYWHERE! NO MORE HANABUSA!" screamed Zero. Hanabusa tries backing away but the wall is stopping him, Zero digs the gun in his neck. Hanabusa makes choking sounds. Zero pulls the gun away and steps back. Hanabusa goes to walk away but Zero punches Hanabusa right in the cheek the kicks him in the stomach and makes him hit the wall harshly. "Get out..." Said Zero grabbing Hanabusa by the throat and throws him out. Zero thriws himself against a wall.

The next day, Zero was at class and everyone was avoiding him no one was near him. Yuki walks up to Zero.

"Zero are you ok?...Yours scaring me..." Asked Yuki in a worried tone.

"I'm fine...just go away..." replied Zero. Yuki lets out a shaky sigh and walks away. That man who threatened Zero growls at him glaring at him.

"He is disgusting...picking on girls..." he whispered in anger. That girl who got pushed off the desk walked up to Zero with a cast on his right arm with a sling.

"Listen you! You ruined my arm! How dare you! You piece of garbage!" Screamed the injured girl.

"How about you piss off or I'll destroy you and make you LOOK like garbage and I WILL leave you on the curved!" Zero threatened in a dangerous tone. The man stares at Zero and storms up to him,

"Listen up you are getting on my nerves now! That' my girlfriend!" shouted the man.

"Girlfriend? Nerves? How about you guys give each other your last smile while i destroy ALL your nerves" replied Zero.

"What is wrong with you!" shouted the man and punches Zero in the face making him fall.

When it was time to leave, Zero once again is suffering with the urge to have blood. Kaname walks up to Zero. Zero stares at him. Kaname hits him in the throat and throws him into a wall.

"I can't forgive you for what you did to Yuki I hope you know that..." Said Kaname beating Zero up badly. He leaves him on the ground. "I hope you have learnt to not hurt yuki" said Kaname walking away. Zero lies there on the ground covered in blood eyes still red.

"H-H-help...Yuki...I can't d-do this on my own...I need you...Where are you...Yuki where are you...W-where are you...I can't die like this...I don't want to be alone...Yuki..." whispred Zero. He heard quiet footsteps.

"Z-Zero?..." whispered a familiar voice. Zeros eyes widen and looks up.

"YUKI!" shouted Zero in joy trying to stand up but stumbles wincing.

"ZERO!" cried Yuki running up to him. She hugs him tight but Zero hugs her tighter.

"Y-Yuki...I can't do this no more..." whispered Zero.

"It's ok you have me..." replied Yuki with a smile. Zero gently bites Yuki.


End file.
